kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Aimless
Quotes: *professorbananas) Did i kill chat? carcuss35) Yes .-. professorbananas) YAY FINALLY!!!! *"Alright guys I'm back... and I brought pie... AND IT'S PIE FLAVORED" -FairyThePet (she got at least 20 hurrays) *"I'm glad to be In Asylum, Its a happy gleeful place with.... UDON NOODLES!"- Meeleemazeria *"DOGGYPILE!!!*faceplants floor 2 start it*" - Bloodfairy *"sluks in corner"-wingedw0lf *"winged get the hell out of the corner" *"trying to get wolfy out of his corner"-Krish123456789 *EATS DEAD BABIES!*-ZombieNinjaClown *"Beware most ppl in Asylum love 2 hug and get hugs"- HAR80 *"I Edited The Wiki What Do I win?"- PumaThePet *''"If you can't learn to do something well, learn to enjoy doing it poorly."'' -random_emo . *"I like pie" -Mrkebab *"I never thought I'd love being insane so much" -Dragon4444 *"john madden is king of the moon" -joltman067 *"Everything is insane in asylum, you'll get confused trying to catch up on the chats" -JaHaYa *"Mess with me and ill slowly cut ur balls off with a rusty butter knife" -BloodFairy *"Free mushrooms for all." - Mrkebab *"Im just going to go to the store"- Snailliker *"EMP INCOMING!!!"- ShadowVarmint *"Came back from my wild rage and coming back to asylum!! hope y'all can forgive me!!!" - Walnutguy15 *"I'm Geoff. Dont go in my garage.." - Sthenotech *"Where'd my foot go?" - Baconator829 *"Make sure you kill one of MARIAN1's kids when he's in here! It pisses him off. REAL BAD." -primrose74 *"bngJGSyougiuhighIUGIUguigYUGs89^&4r867Rt Sorry there was a spider =D its dead now MUHAHAHAHA!!!" -StaticDemon *"I define people here in groups: -lunatics: must be taken care off, insane -docters: must take care, insane -visitors: insane" ~Nyvrem *"Don't listen to Tim... or Horse.. they dont have anything nice to say. and it really is Drags corner.. just because a guy goes into a coma doesnt mean you can take it away." -Gorgontech *"Doctor: starandgold is now officially psycho. He needs to go to Asylum." -starlight74 *"This platform is not equipped with a male reproductive organ." -Sigma_Zero *"Would any of you like some cabbage with your fish pie?" -HappyAlcoholic *starandgold <3's starlight74 *" A down up. A down up. Remember it well." - Death_Toll *"This Isn't how you do a 69..." - The_Danger *" Bipolor? Hellno! It's called, Asylum brand." - Holyblitz *"I'm the creepy uncle nobody wants their kids to know about." -Simga_One History iBot Age The name of Asylum used to be Ineptitude. The room's name changed into Asylum on (unknown, please change this if you do). Some people say that iBot did this because iBot wanted the chat room to be one of the first rooms on the long list of chat rooms. Long ago, when iBot stopped coming to Asylum, it descended into chaos. It was a mod-free zone, so the Asylumites had to fight the many trolls that soon arrived. The Asylumites went on a rampage and trolled and spammed many rooms, especially Ant Hill. Chrisrandomness Age After Chris became the new owner, many trolls stopped coming into Asylum. One of the first things he did, was adding the RP rule to the room description. After a while the people of Ant Hill declared a 'war' on Asylum. Sometimes they came to Asylum and spammed a bit. They didn't spam very much, until one day. On February the 19th 2012 many Ants came to Asylum and spammed. The people of Asylum went to Ant Hill and spammed there too. Two mods came (who joined the side of Ant Hill) and silenced the people of Asylum. Since then the people of Asylum and Ant Hill are talking about peace. The spamming stopped because Remo brought out the bugspray. Mods didn't join Asylum as much as before any more, so the Roleplayers could roleplay without getting worried of the mods. This made the RP rule out of use, which caused more Roleplayers to join the chat room. A Brief History by Wormyish {C}The way I remember it, was not romantic or dramatic, but a series of subtle changes. First, when I came to Asylum, it was crazy, and there was no rp, none, at all. I came less than a month after Intepitude had its name changed. I had visited Intepitude, but wasn't really a regular. Long story short, I counter-trolled, because I was good at it, ridding the room of most trolls, (I was also an asshole) and allowing the room to be comfortably inhabited by other people. I fought with some people for control of the room, most notably wolfhaak, (we still hate each other) eventually I won, but many people hated me after that. wolfhaak was for roleplay where I wasn't, and all the roleplayers seemed to come all at once. I was once voted pesident of Asylum and was greatly respected, sadly no longer true, as I truly wanted what was best for Asylum. I once enjoyed roleplay, but now hate it because I personally think it is rather immature. A few people got unhappy and eventually I was replaced by dragon4444, who was loved because of the fact that he was for roleplay where I wasn't.....again..... Sometimes we would take our alternate accounts an go on Asylum raids, Altar and I went quite often, often shouting how good Asylum was and saying stupid things, having fun all the while. After dragon4444 went into a coma I was all but forgotten, and Asylum went into a slow and random setting, therein roleplay and drama ran wild. Eventually Chrisrandomness came on, stayed for a while, and I never liked it, eventually I left, and moved to Chocolate Hostage, where I stayed for little over a month, came back, and Chris and I became friends. Asylum has never quite been the same with mods regularly visiting, but I hasn't really changed for the better, nor the worse. The History of the "Single Corner" In Asylum there is one corner. Only one. Thats just the way it is. This corner is a main hub in Asylum and is essential to the room. It has a very long and complicated history. Well...not really, but that sounds coolz so it's staying. The corner of Asylum's origin is unknown, but the first clear recording of it was back when Ibot technically controlled Asylum, but it was really owned by dragon4444 who was a good ruler and kept trolls away for a good amount of the time. dragon4444 (who, from this point onward will be referred to as drag) spent a lot of time in the corner, costumizing it and making it his own. While others were sent to the corner (at this period in time RP was unresticted) it stayed drag's corner. Until one fateful day when it was bombed and destroyed. Drag mourned the loss of his corner, but still claimed it as his own. And so Drag's corner existed, and was frequented by many people in Asylum. But then, for personal reasons not to be discussed here, Drag left Asylum for a period of time. During that time, Asylum changed very much, and the 'Corner War' started, and ever since then, there have been many different claims of ownership over this almost revered corner in Asylum. Then, Drag came back, and he claimed his corner, which, admittedly, was rightfully his, givin the fact that he was the first to claim it. This caused, and still causes, some issues among some people in Asylum who claimed the corner while Drag was gone, such as tnttimmy (from this point on referred to as timmy) among others. Timmy believes that the corner is his, and refuses to give it up. There are people in Asylum who believe that Drag should have his corner, one being wormyish (from this point on referred to as wormy) and another being Ninja_Chick (from this point on referred to as ninja). Opposingly some, such as primrose74 (from this point on referred to as prim) feel that Drag lost ownership of the corner. This dispute is still going on, and it seems that the majority opinion is that Drag should still own the corner. Timmy doesn't want the corner anymore. He wants Drag to be the owner of it. (p.s: I HAVE CLAIMED THE UPPER-LEFT ROUNDED CORNER! NO STEALING IT!!!! -professorbananas) NOTE TO READERS!!!!! NO TOUCHY THIS SECTION UNLESS I (see person below) SAY SO!!! THIS SECTION HAS RECENTLY BEEN CHANGED AND IT WILL BE FIXED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! ALSO, I AM SUPERVISING THE CREATION OF A NEW SECTION AND THE SAME RULES APPLY AS FOR THIS ONE. THIS SECTION IS CURRENTLY UNDER RENOVATIONS. THANK YOU! (and yes the caps were completely necassary.) {C}This history was recorded by: Britz123 (aka brit, britz, or britze. NOT BRITZY!! IF YOU MUST KNOW WHY GOOGLE BRITZY DEFINITION!!!). If you've got any questions or want to edit something, you have to ask her first. National Anthem The National Anthem was composed by the great composer XxNooNgaXx. There used to be a 'hatred of Ant Hill' part in the Anthem. Since we have peace with Ant Hill, we had to remove the sentence. ♪We are Asylumites forever. We like to be protective and when we come across trolls, We kick them out. We have made many groups, and our groups are awesome. There are many awesome people in the best room of all, Which is Asylum! When there are discussions, Asylum always resolves them. When you want to find the most awesome people in Kongregate, Asylum is the place to be! Asylum!♪ Rules #Please be respectful. That means no trolling, spamming, attention-whoring or just being a dickhead. #If there is a mod in the room and they ask you to not do something, you should bloody listen to them. #Bring plenty of pie (Preferably pie flavored) #Read the Behavior Guidelines and don't be too cheeky. #Don't leave any form of booze out on the counter. RemoWilliams will steal it. #Roleplaying is allowed on the weekends only, this means Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Going by GMT time. Notable Regulars Owner of Asylum Chrisrandomness Current Owner of Asylum. 100% Evil now with 50% more man boobage. Not a Regular Mod RemoWilliams Magical drunk Mod. Possess a multitude of drunken alts. Regulars Add your name if you are a regular. AltarBozdag Has the sexiest mustache ever known. <- Maintains the Asylum wiki Bleedingmoon412 Has the most awesome moon name known to Asylum. awesomedragon17 The awesome, mysterious jedi knight of Asylum. brizz59 Har80 Wolfman216 RareMoon Despite her name, she's actually a common sight Meeleemazeria Her first name is Fey BloodFairy A person who threatens people with butter knifes. PumaThePet That One Guy With No Life Who Is Here Every Day <3 Puma ^_^ Threadcount MARIAN1 LoverBoy 0arcane0 AliceTheZombie You're Welcome StaticDemon Satan/Gatan Mrkebab Starwarsdurge milomike tnttimmy Call me Tnt. Also, I'm a shifter and if u hate rp, I hate you Gorgontech Call me Gorg britz123 shelby17rae Shelby :D <- an angel!!! llAnonymousll Baconator829 starlight74 Nicolas95014 - Solution to all your problems is to lurk more or drink alcohol, both work. Alostpuppy ZombieNinjaClown a girl ;p hydraplace VVolfy Troll hunter The_Danger lycanmaya The resident werewolf. Death_Toll - Bearer of the Red Hammer and Red Sickle FairyThePet - I AM LORD OF RP *breathes fire as I juggle daggers and kick a bear* Sigma_Zero/Simga_One/SimgaWe ar e what may be the only voice of logic in this hellhole we call home. We like alts. DarkDrake55 likes suits and swords is schooled in magik kirstara The room's stoner and goth badazz professorbananas i am a sociopath with a good imagination... :) (and ANON STOP CLAIMING TO BE ABLE TO ENTER THE SHADOW REALM THE ONLY ENTRANCE IS THROUGH MY VAULT WHICH YOU CANT ENTER UNLESS YOU SOMEHOW ARE ABLE TO LEARN EVERY LAST DETAIL OF MY PERSONALITY, MIND AND SPIRIT! YOU ARE CHAOTIC, I AM ARCANE (meaning shadow, confusion, air, and rainbow)! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!) (and yes caps were completely nessicary for all of that) PazDaemon Ex-Regulars These people used to be the regulars in Ineptitude (Old name of Asylum). Most of the Ex-Regulars went to Babylon. iBot Fgfgfg Pokerhappy Elcarim Airumas Its_Ruth Turkey116 Sabretoothtiger GibsonLP93 Gevock Jclements PrivateDancer Kinky_Cat Cangelgirljess RebelScum Rebellion8 Wing007 T3hd0n Chelsey2 Deathbringer23 Ninja_Seahorse Henderson Crazykiller14 pathetisad Tw33zer510 nate2165 Random stuff If you are bored, type some stuff on this section of the wikia. If you do not know what random stuff is we give you an example: A DOUBLE 3!!! I get 2 grain and 1 iron. I WANT A QUOTE! :( Akim sais hai debs, I'm waiting for you qwauuaak qwak ARGH HOW TO WRITE A DUCK'S NOISE D: ..........quack?..... *Sorry sir, but my mouth ate my homework *Stuff seen above here posted by Nyvrem... is it? of course! how you know? CAUSE I SAY SO yes it is ~Nyvrem *New tune for the anthem? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWM2joNb9NE *Nay, I propose yet another anthem. Finally, someone edits the wikia ~AltarBozdag <----(I EDIT IT ALTAR!!! (I=britz123) U JUST ALWAYS CHANGE IT BACK!!!!! DX DX DX DX DX DX ) I do enjoy editing.. -Simga A brief poem from your lord and god of RP... *ahem*... Roses are red, bullets are lead, if you do not obey me, I'll shoot you in the head... ---FairyThePet (A.K.A. Fairy) "Ranged projectiles are ineffective." -SIGMA Unit 0173B faerie T_T a bullet will not harm me, as you can see, i can shatter things just by looking at them. EXAMPLE: *stares at a tv with JB on it and the computer, and JB (and altar), all shatter like glass*-- professorbananas Why altar? I dont like him. why not. He wont let me keep anything on the wiki. But this is still here. ....GO DIE IN A DITCH!!!! Hey I was just saying.... CRAP I LOST MY CRAYON AGAIN!!!! Hehehehe i haz teh crayon! *steals crayon* mine now! *runs* Nyvrem~"sdrawkcab" :ti llac I ,noitcerid wen a detnevni I syug yeH If i am right if you look below you see a group of hamsters, if you recognise them: they were in today's soup. *Dear tnttimmy, GIVE ME MY CORNER BACK! with love~ Dragon4444 *drag u can hav ur corner back. im basically done on kong although ill b on from time to time~tnttimmy *I Haz StarAndGolds Hamster And Its Immortal So If He Wants It Back Hell Haz To Take it :D (PumaThePet) *I HAZ TEH EVIL GERBIL EVERONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES *"13 people die every year by vending machines falling on them"-RafferJaff- "sweet...what a way to go!"-wingw0lf- *To all those who still dont get the message "imma girl" this is to you..........I AM A GOD DAMN MOTHER F***ING GIRL!!!!!!...... Thank you for your time..=D - StaticDemon *I HAVE THE CLOSET AND WILL PUT YOU IN THERE WITH JB Love, starlight74 *O_O *shoots JB in the face and then stabs him in the neck with a fork throws him into a lava pit and cut his face off and feeds it to wild animals and then stabs him in the neck with a fork again* -NEVER STARLIGHT! Mooooooooo Coooooooows ~StaticDemon ♥ *STAY OFF MEH CLOUD YOU FREKS thx i ♥ u =) *...... *sits on the cloud* *I LOVE YOU MOTHER TRUCKERS!!! *i have the rope and whip........... who took the Handcuffs ??? -StaticDemon *Altar is hot -AltarBozdag <----- lies!! XD *WE NEED MORE DOCTERS ~Nyvrem *I HAZ TEH.... teh whuuuuuut? ~meeleemazeria *Star, how dare you to add your name above mine! -AltarBozdag *WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-ShadowVarmint *Day of Arrows <----- Something awesome *i haz a question: Wheres the cookies? *who said noose?-wingedw0lf *All your base are belong to us. Resistance is futile, control has been assumed. *I ate some ones foot..... whos missing theirs? -Stats "Roses are red.. Violets are blue.. I have a gun.. NOW GET IN THE VAN." You may have a gun, BUT I HAVE A SHADOW PISTOL!!!! -anonymous (not IIAnonymousII) You may have a shadow pistol, but I have three inches of titansteel and BASS Cannons. Whatchu gunna do? You may have three inches of titansteel and bass canons, but i can send you to hell if i push this button on my shadow pistol >:) MY NAME IS SIGMA_ZERO. AND I HATE BABIES! ^ no he doesnt. Im kidding he does. no im not he doesnt. STOP ERASING EVERYTHING I ADD ALTAR >:( AND YOU PPL NEED TO STOP COMING INTO MY WEAPON VAULT UNINVITED!!!! THERE ARE 18 FREAKING LOCKS!!!! (Including an anti-teleporting lock) AND WHY DID HAYLEY WILLIAMS TIE 4 DUDES UP IN PA- i mean HER BASEMENT???? (if you dont know, you are correct, because i dont know either XD) ^^^ There are actually 27 locks, and I stored a few items in there, as well as linked it to the Main Cavern. -Simga_One you obviously haven't read my profile, nor the rantings i randomly throw into chat when someone tries inrude my weapon vault, and i have counted them. 18.. MY NAME IS ZOEY. AND I AM AN ARCANE WITH A WEAPON VAULT AND AN ENCHANTED HARP :3 (and an enchanted tree.... ) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms